


Love Me Like You Do (what are you waiting for?)

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a thing for Nick, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do (what are you waiting for?)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing and this is what came out. Tomlinshaw is my latest obsession so...yeah. Hope you enjoy :)

** Love Me Like You Do (what are you waiting for?) **

** i. **

It had been months now that he had been dealing with it, this obsession with _him_ , and Louis still didn’t understand it; not really. Even now, with him standing across the room with Harry, Nick Grimshaw still managed to captivate him. He was standing taller than most of the people in the room, even Harry, and his stupid head was thrown back laughing rather obnoxiously at something Harry was saying. Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust, because _really_ , this was Harry after all; most of his jokes were downright awful.

“Just take a picture mate,” an amused Irish voice sounded close to his ear. Louis turned to find an amused Niall taking a drink from his pint glass.

“What are you on about?” he asked trying to inflect his voice with as much annoyance he could muster.

Niall didn’t seem affected and grinned at Louis before nodding his head in the general direction of where Louis had been recently staring in. “Why don’t you just go over there?”

“Harry’s busy Niall,” Louis said with a sigh. Everyone kept insinuating that there was something other than friendship going on with him and Harry. Niall laughed, “I wasn’t talking about Harry, Lou.”

And Louis’ head snapped around to give Niall his undivided attention. The knowing tone the blonde used, had Louis’ palms suddenly clammy. 

“I know you don’t hate a certain radio DJ as much as you try to make everyone feel,” Niall said, his smile never faltering.

“Not sure where you’re going with this Nialler,” Louis fought to keep his voice steady.

Niall took another gulp of his ale, “There’s nothing going on with you and Harry.”

Louis bit his lip, “You can’t know that,” and maybe it was a stupid thing to say, knowing full well how he denied that very thing every day.

Niall’s grin turned wicked and he leaned in close to whisper in Louis’ ear, “I can and I _do_ , because it’s my name he’s crying out when I’m buried inside him every night.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Just talk to him Lou,” Niall straightened. “You might hear what you want.”

And then he’s walking away leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

When he looked over to that spot again, it was empty.

******

**ii.**

It was Nick who finally made the first move. 

They were all out clubbing, a sort of post birthday thing for Harry, and Louis and Niall were dancing when Louis noticed Niall grinning at something behind them. He turned around and was met with a grinning Nick.

“Mate, I think your boyfriend’s getting lonely over there,” he directed at Niall, while pointing over his shoulder. Sure enough, Harry was propped against the bar with a pout on his plump lips, loojing absolutely lost. Niall was already moving away before Louis could say a word. 

“Wanna dance with me instead Tomlinson?” Nick asked with a flair of his hands.

Inside his chest, his heart was beating like a bird, beating its wings against a cage. He doubted that he could even find his voice, so he settled for a nod. 

“Where’s your pretty little beard?” Nick’s voice resonated in his ear, what with having to lean in dangerously close to be heard over the _thump-thump_ of the music.

“I shaved it,” and Louis remembered why he hated Nicholas Grimshaw.

There was a low chuckle and he would never admit to it, but it made Louis tremble in the bracket of Nick’s arms. 

“Let’s get some more drinks,” Nick shouted and he was already weaving them through the crowd, his finger burning into the flesh of Louis’ wrist. And Louis found himself surprised by his lack of refusal. Nick ordered a bottle of tequila from the bar and slid them into a private booth. 

“Pour the liquor,” Louis rushed out, not giving Nick the chance to start a conversation. Nick chuckled and ran ling fingers through his curly hair.

“Why the rush angel?” Nick asked, but opened the bottle and dashed a generous amount into Louis’ glass. 

“Just shut up and pour,” Louis snapped. He couldn’t deal with the man across from him sober, he just couldn’t.

******

By the time the others rejoined the table, Louis was a giggling mess. He reached out for Harry, who was sliding in next to him, “Your curls are so pretty.”

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss into the skin by Louis’ ear, “Christ Grimmy, what did you give him to drink?”

Nick gave a lazy shrug and motioned to the half empty bottle of tequila.

“I’m not taking him home,” Zayn said, his voice slow and amused.

“Not I,” Liam quipped soon after.

“Not us,” Niall said and he was full out laughing.

Louis frowned at them and scrunched up his nose most adorably, “Great fucking mates you lot are.”

“I can take you home,” Nick offered. 

And Louis beamed, “Nick is now my favorite. Even if his curls are stupid.”

There was a low laugh from Nick, “My life goals have been reached. I am Louis Tomlinson’s favorite, all of you should bow in my magnificence.”

Louis frowned at him, “Don’t make me change my mind you.”

In a show of submission, Nick raised his palms outward, “I wouldn’t dare.”

They spent at least another hour at the club and said their farewells at the front before heading off to their respective cars. Nick hadn’t actually drank as much as Louis had and smiled when he bundled the younger man into his car.

“Aren’t you drunk too?” Louis asked as Nick swung the ignition, the car purring to life beneath them.

“I’m fine babe, but thanks for the concern,” and Nick pulled out into the road.

Louis huffed but didn’t speak another word for the duration of the drive.

When they pulled up in front of Louis’ house Nick killed the engine and looked over at Louis, he wasn’t surprised to find Louis sleeping. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door carefully, not wanting the lad to fall out flat on his face. He searched the boy’s pocket for a key and then curled his hand under Louis’ bum and lifted him into his arms. 

He let the weight settle in his arms as he walked to the door, shifting Louis’ prone body in his arms to fumble with the key. The door gave way and Nick stepped into the warmth, hurrying to close the door to keep it in. Thankfully lights were on in the house and Nick didn’t have to bumble around in the dark to find Louis’ room. 

Nick thanked God that Louis was less than tidy and the door to his room was open, he stepped in and moved over to the bed, lowering Louis into the bed. As his head touched the pillow, Louis’ eyes fluttered open, staring wildly before settling on Nick’s face.

“I like your stupid face more than your stupid curls,” he said.

“Your mouth is quite cute, even if it spouts absolute shite regularly,” Nick teased.

“You should kiss it then,” Louis breathed.

Nick looked down at Louis then, listening to the other man’s rapid breaths, and maybe he would have kissed him then, but Louis’ eyes closed then and he let out a gush of breath and a soft snore. Nick closed his eyes briefly and shoved himself upright; he went in search of a bottle of water and two pills for the inevitable hangover he would have in the morning. He allowed himself a final few moments of taking in the sleeping man, and then with a sigh turned and made his way out to his car and finally home.

******

**iii.**

He woke the next morning with his head throbbing, his fuzzy brain registered the beauty of the care package on his table, and he needed to hear Nick suddenly. After downing the tablets and drinking more than half the bottle, he turned on his radio and was immediately gratified. 

Nick’s voice washed over him, the man laughing at something one of his callers had said, and Louis closed his eyes and lay back, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He barely paid attention to the music that Nick was playing, but as soon as Nick was talking, his cock stirred in his pants. He had still been wearing his clothes from their night out, and he worked the button with clumsy fingers, shoving the pants along with his boxers, past his hips and down his legs. 

Louis’ fist closed around his fattened cock, his leaking tip serving as lubricative fluid. His strokes quckening as Nick continued talking. By the time the show was closing, Louis was spilling over his fist with a cry of Nick’s name on his lips.

He didn’t remember much from the night before and honestly didn’t even remember who brought him home; he did have flashes of someone, Nick(?), in the car. Oh well. He didn’t think much of it after all.

Harry invited him out on several occasions, Louis turned them all down, harboring an anger at Nick that he couldn’t explain. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that Nick hadn’t even tried to contact him. 

No, it wasn’t for that reason at all.

Instead, he went out and fucked some random bloke, and was disappointed when a certain curly hair DJ still inhabited his thoughts.

******

It was the day before they left to start their tour in Australia, that Louis recieved a text from an unknown number.

**Hi, would you fancy having a tea?**

A second text came through almost as soon as Louis read the first one.

**This is Grimmy. Knicked your number from Haz’s phone.**

Louis read the messages until his eyes started to burn, and then he put the phone down, not knowing what to say in reply.

When he finally formulated some semblance of a reply, Nick had sent another text stating that he was taking back the invite as it seemingly was the wrong move to make. That struck a chord fear into Louis’ very soul and he found himself shoving his feet into his shoes and out of the door. Nick didn’t live too far from him, and by the time Louis pulled up to the house, he had worked himself into a mild panic. He knocked on the door and waited for a slightly bewildered Nick to open it. 

“Louis?” he said cautiously.

Louis pressed his hand against the door’s frame, trying to catch his breath, “No, I’m the fucking Easter bunny.”

Nick made a sound in the back of his throat, “Did you run here?”

“I drove,” Louis said, “This is probably an anxiety attack.”

“Oh shit,” Nick said stepping back. “Come in then.”

Louis followed Nick inside, his eyes following the smooth motions of his surprisingly nice legs,which were on display from the shirts the tall man was sporting. Nick flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He looked up at Louis when the younger lad just stood here looking quite uncomfortable, “My couch is clean, you can like, sit.”

“Why did you ask me here?” Louis blurted out.

Nick studied him intently for a good while, not saying a word, causing Louis to twitch self-consciously. 

“You offered me a kiss and then fell asleep,” Nick said finally. “I feel cheated, somehow.”

In that moment, Louis could hardly breathe, “You called me over to have a snog?”

Nick’s features twisted as he grimaced, “When you say it that way, it sounds incredibly improper. Poor taste on my part, I’m afraid.”

Louis didn’t respond, merely crossed his arm and rose a brow.

Nick made a frustrated sound and tugged his hair in agitation, “What I’m trying to say is that, well, I’ve noticed you watching me.”

Louis was quick to deny it, “Have not!”

Nick rolled his eyes, “Must you be insufferable about it? I’ve been watching you too, that’s how I noticed.”

And that made Louis’ mouth snap shut with an audible clinking sound as his teeth butt together. His eyes were wide as Nick’s words settled in and took root in his mind. 

“You’ve been watching me?” he asked foolishly. 

Nick grinned then, making him appear boyish, “I have.”

“Why?” Louis blurted and immediately wanted to kick himself for it.

However, it didn’t seem to throw Nick any, instead the older man simply smiled, “It’s a good thing I’m aware of how much of a brat you are.” Louis glared at him but that only proved to amuse Nick even more. “It probably scares others off,” Nick said, uncurling his lanky frame from the couch, rising to his full height and moving towards Louis. “The funny thing is that it does the opposite with me.”

They were chest to chest now and Louis’ chin tilt upwards, so he could look up at Nick. 

Brown met blue, breaths mingled and Louis was pretty sure that if he were to place his palm against Nick’s chest, their hearts would be in tandem.

“You’ve always been sort of beautiful Tomlinson,” Nick’s voice was low and smooth, washing over Louis’ frazzled nerves like a balm.

“I’ll have you know th...” Louis’ flow of words were cut off by a warm pair of lips closing over his, effectively shutting his brain down. Any bit of coherency he might’ve had fled the scene as Nick expertly slid his tongue past Louis’ lips, wrapping it around Louis’ own and causing an illicit moan to tumble from the younger man. 

Nick’s arms came around Louis and settled on his hips, his fingers digging into the skin there, causing Louis to press his body more firmly against Nick’s. Nick gave a groan and deepened the kiss when Louis carded his fingers through his mess of curls, massaging his scalp gently and sending tingles through Nick’s entire being. The kiss seemed to go on forever but when the oxygen ran out, both men pulled back, panting slightly.

Nick regained the ability to speak first, and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ kiss swollen lips before doing so, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that, well, I like you.”

 _“And you wait until the bloody day before I leave the country for eight months to tell me this?”_  
Louis screeched. “Well, I don’t like _you!”_

A large hand cupped Louis’ jaw, and Nick was smiling again, that goofy smile that Louis found adorable, “I’ll really miss you, and just think, for the first time, you’ll have something to look forward to coming home to.” 

And then they were kissing again and Louis didn’t have to admit that Nick was right.

******

**iv.**

Louis nearly missed his flight, thanks to warm hugs and lazy kisses from a certain radio personality. When he got to the airport it had been a bit crazy, but he was completely blissed out, he couldn’t even be upset about anything. He emerged from the fourteen hour flight all smiles, which sent the fandom into a frenzy, of course, the fact that he had taken that flight alone with one Harry Styles _might_ have added to that. This time he didn’t even mind the rumours, and laughed them off.

“Look, **HarryandLouis** is one of the top trends on Twitter,” Niall laughed loudly, as Harry snuggled into him. They were on their way to the first show and Nick had been texting Louis for a while so he missed Niall talking. 

“What’s so interesting in your phone babe?” Zayn asked with a yawn.

Louis looked up and shrugged, “Just chatting. What did I miss?”

Harry laughed and gave Louis a light shove, “This is why we won’t last Tomlinson, you never pay attention to me!”

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes, “Such an attention whore you are Styles,” he quipped. “Niall deal with your...” he broke off to wave at Harry, “Mistress.”

Everyone laughed at Harry’s expense and the lad pouted until Niall leaned over and kissed it away. Neither of them bothered in the least by the gagging sounds from their bandmates. Louis had forgotten about his phone and Nick and was quite startled when his phone buzzed in his hand. He was getting his hair done and his body jerked, causing the strand of hair Lou was messing with to fall from between her fingers.

“You alright there buddy?” Lou asked as she pinched his shoulder.

“Ow, and are you done?” Louis asked. “Gotta make a call.”

Lou’s brows raised and a smirk came over her face, “New friend?”

Louis shook his head and noticed Niall smirking at him in the mirror, “I’m betting it’s actually an old friend,” the Irish lad smirked and Louis couldn’t stop the blush that spread over his cheeks. 

Lou laughed and turned to give Niall a high five, “Whoever it is, has got him blushing something pretty!”

Louis got out of the chair, “Both of you can fuck off!” he said, without heat and hurried out of the room to check his phone.

It was a text from Nick.

**You and Harry eh? Always knew there was some truth to all that Larry Stylinson business.**

Louis rolled his eyes and hit the reply button, typing quickly and sending the text before he could change his mind. Nick’s reply was almost instantaneous.

**Well, that I can do. I’m sure your cock would be lovely in my mouth as well. Have a good show princess.**

And if Louis blushed and giggled as he re-read the text just before he went on stage, no one knew he reason why.

******

The tour went on and Louis had to admit it was by far his most interesting tour to date. He spent less time partying and more time curled up in his bed on the phone with Nick. Sometimes the conversation varied from sweet whispers to full out insult wars, but neither man took the option of not calling. 

Louis fell asleep most nights with the phone glued to his ear, and one morning in particular four pairs of eyes regarded him with barely concealed amusement.

“What?” Louis asked, as he buttered a slice of toast.

Zayn smirked and took a bite out of his sandwich, Liam merely winked and Niall was full out laughing. Louis rolled his eyes, “Fucking idiots, the lot of you,” he mumbled around a bite of his toast.

“How’s Grimmy?” Harry asked, and his expression was too innocent, and Louis froze. 

“How would I know that?” he asked finally, gaze lowering guiltily.

Harry chuckled, “How indeed.”

Louis didn’t know why, but he panicked. He got up so hastily that the chair clattered to the floor, he made a whiny sound and fled the room, ignoring Harry’s calling of his name. He was back to his room and dialling Nick’s number before he could register.

“You told Harry about us!” he said sharply into the phone after Nick mumbled a sleepy greeting on the other end.

“Hello to you too,” Nick’s voice was thick with sleep and Louis refused to acknowledge the frissons of pleasure that settled in his stomach.

He took a deep breath and sat on the bed, his entire body shaking, “Did you tell Harry about us?”

He could hear the ruffling of bed sheets, Nick was probably shifting around to resume some comfortable position, “And if I did?”

Louis closed his eyes and his breath stuttered out of his mouth, “Why would you do that?”

“What is the big deal if he or anyone else knows about...” Nick paused and Louis’ grip in the phone tightened. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” Nick finally asked, his voice low and Louis could hear the anger lying just beneath the surface. 

“I just...no!” he cried. “I just don’t want anyone in my business!”

“He’s your bestfriend!” Nick said, his voice sounding very alert now; and definitely angry.

Louis was overcome with a feeling of inexplicable fear, he wasn’t ashamed of Nick; he _wasn’t._ It was just all so new to him and he wanted to keep this to himself for a while longer. 

“I won’t be your dirty little secret!” Nick said. “Maybe this was a bad idea. We’re obviously too different to make...whatever this was work.”

Louis’ heart hammered away in his chest.

_What was Nick saying?_

“It’s late here, and I have to be up early so...” Nick trailed off, his voice cold and distant.

“Nick...” Louis started.

“It’s okay Louis,” Nick said, his voice sounding more normal, and a tad bit defeated. “We can talk about it later.”

Louis nodded foolishly, even though something inside was telling him that the other man was lying. “Okay, later?”

Nick ended the call without another word and Louis found himself just sitting there staring at the phone, wondering what had actually just happened.

Later never came.

**v.**

Life went on.

And so did the tour.

However, everything was _not_ the same as it was at the beginning. There was something off with Louis and everyone noticed, although no one was brave enough to broach the subject; well no one except Liam that is. He hadn’t had to play _Daddy Direction_ in a while but he wasn’t about to let that stop him.

He cornered Louis before they were due on stage, “Come to my room after the show. We have to talk.” He walked away without giving Louis a chance to reply, but his tone left no room for any refusal. He was tired of Louis’ behaviour and he had known he lad long enough to know that he was acting out and something was wrong. 

After the concert when the others head back to the hotel, Louis however, changed plans and went out clubbing. By the time he got back to the hotel, he was pissed off his arse and Liam was madder than ever. 

“He’s completely shit-faced Payno,” Alberto said as he half dragged a giggling Louis to his door. 

Liam nodded and helped open the door, “I’ll take him from here. Gonna get him sorted.”

Alberto nodded and laughed quietly, “Just no bruises on the face eh Li?”

Liam gave a small smile, “Can’t promise you that, you know how he gets.” 

And Alberto did, but this wasn’t his fight. He said his goodnight’s and closed the door behind him with a soft click, leaving Louis with a very pissed off Liam.

“Liam?” Louis groaned as the younger lad tugged him up into a standing position. “Fuck off.”

Liam was _not_ having that, “No Louis, you can fuck off! Did I not tell you I wanted to talk to you tonight?”

“You are not my father,” Louis said beligerently, shoving Liam out of he way and fumbling with his shoes. Liam watched as he almost face planted into he ground a few times before he actually got the shoes off. 

“What the fuck is going on with you man?” he asked tailing Louis, who was stumbling to the bathroom. 

“I’m fucking peachy man,” Louis said fumbling with his zipper. “You gonna watch me take a piss?”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Lou,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes.

“Really thought you’d prefer Zee’s dick to mine,” Louis said with a laugh. 

Liam wasn’t going to take the bait, “How’s things with Grimmy?”

 _That_ got a reaction out of the older lad.

It wasn’t quite the reaction Liam had been looking for, and it certainly wasn’t the most pleasant. And he supposed that vomit could never be categorized as pleasant, still Liam thanked his strong stomach, if not they could’ve ended up in two piles of bile. 

“Christ Lou, what the hell did you drink?” Liam said, his nose wrinkled at the smell. He struggled to get Louis back in the bathroom, and there he deposited the half awake lad into the stall, making sure he didn’t bump his head or fall and hurt his foolish self in any other way. When he was satisfied that Louis was not in any imminent danger, he busied himself with cleaning up he mess. There was no way he’d have housekeeping do this, but Louis owed him big for this.

By the time he got back into the bathroom, Louis was snoring and Liam took perverse pleasure in watching the older man squawk as the cold water sprayed out of the shower head.

Five minutes later, Liam had a livid Louis snarling at him as he tried to peel the wet clothes from his body, “For fuck’s sake Lou, calm down!” 

Of course Louis was a handful when sober, so now inebriated out of his mind, he was a hell cat. By the time Liam got him out of the clothes, he was wearing bites and scratches; wounds of war. 

“You can count yourself lucky,” he muttered as he shoved a dry T-shirt over Louis’ head. “If I didn’t love you...” 

“Love me?” Louis slurred as Liam pushed him under the covers on the bed.

“Yes,” Liam sighed, pressing a kiss into Louis’ feather soft hair. “I love you and I want you to take care of yourself.”

“Nick...love me...” Louis said and he looked so young, head against the pillow, the covers tucked under his chin.

“Nick loves you?” Liam asked as he put a bottle of water and two excedrins next to the bed

Louis frowned and shook his head, “No...he stopped calling...it hurts Li.” 

And from those few choppy words, Liam understood exactly what was going on with Louis; they were due a few days off and they all planned to go home, and Liam knew that he and Grimmy were going to have a nice chat when he got back to England. 

******

_Home sweet home._

Louis turned the key to his house and sighed heavily. 

There was no one to greet him, and he was really considering getting a dog or maybe a cat. At least then he wouldn’t come home to utter emptiness. He closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes, his bag dropping off his shoulders to the floor. He swiped his phone and smiled at the silly snapchat picture Niall had sent him of Harry falling out of the car. There was also a text from Liam, who had come home two days before, reminding him that Louis still owed him dinner and drinks at that club he was beginning to think Liam had shares in.

He was tired and a bit grumpy, which was the norm after a long flight. All he needed was a cuppa and a warm bath. He was heading into the kitchen, phone already dialling his mother’s number, when he saw _him_. His mother had already answered when he dropped the phone, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Nicholas Grimshaw was sitting on his couch, a wary smile on his stupid face. 

“Your mum is screaming,” Nick said, nodding his head to the forgotten device. 

“Shit!” Louis hissed and rushed to reassure his mum that he was fine and would call her back as soon as he could. When he put down the phone he turned back to Nick, a frown on his face, “How the fuck did you get in my house?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Nick asked with a grin. He made no move to get off the couch, and Louis could feel the anger rising inside hin, but he was too tired to react.

“Leave,” he said turning away, and his voice was tired and deflated. It made Nick’s heart clench and he just wanted to tug the younger man into his arms and cuddle him always.

“I’m sorry Louis,” his voice soft, but due to the silence of the house, to Louis, it sounded as though he had shouted it.

He whirled around, eyes flashing, “Sorry?” he shrieked. “Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Nick stood then, and Louis’ eyes most _definitely_ did _not_ scope out Nick’s legs, which happened to be encased in an indecently tight jeans.

“You really are a bad influence on Harry,” he clucked his tongue.

“I was just hurt...”Nick started.

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Louis whispered, cutting him off. “Just wanted to...I don’t know...I didn’t want to share you just yet.”

Nick nodded, no words to ease the tension coiled in Louis’ bones. “You look tired.”

Louis blinked at him slowly before replying, “I have to shower first. I stink.”

“Do you need help?” and Nick might’ve been smirking when he asked.

A flush spread over Louis’ skin and he shook his head, “I think I can manage.”

His stumbling steps stated otherwise and the sleepy yawns that escaped unbidden. Nick was behind him almost instantly, “Come little one, don’t need you falling and hitting this pretty head of yours.” 

Louis frowned and batted his hands away weakly, “I’m not little.”

Nick chuckles, “Honestly princess, I could tuck you away in my back pocket.”

“Fuck off,” Louis said with no heat behind it, “’sides, your pants are too tight.”

Nick’s arms snaked around Louis’ waist, bringing them momentarily to a halt, “And watching your cute little arse swaying in front of me, is making them tighter.”

Louis whined in protest and his body sagged, taking with it all remnants of anger he was trying to hold on to. He let Nick guide him up the stairs to the bathroom, and all the while he was wondering how the older man knew his way around the house so well.

“You’ve never been here,” he said sleepily.

Nick laughed, “Liam let me in after he gave me an earful. And I have been here before, you were probably too smashed to remember.”

 _Liam?_

And Louis vaguely remembers a night not too long ago where Nick had indeed brought him home, drunk off his arse.

“He threatened me too,” Nick went on, amusement coloring his voice. “I thought he was going to kill me.”

Louis smiled, that was their Liam; gentle as a teddy bear unless someone messed with someone he cared about. He was going to owe the lad big time for this, and he knew Liam was going to milk it for all its worth.

“He should’ve punched you,” Louis said as they reached the bathroom. “Your eyes should be black and your nose bleeding. You’d be sexier.”

“You’re mean,” Nick said as he moved to stand in front of Louis, drinking in everything about the sassy young man standing before him. 

Louis yawned as Nick lifted the hem of the shirt he was wearing and lifted it over his head; Louis blinked in interest, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “What are you doing?” he asked when Nick’s pants went next, leaving him in pair of ridiculous boxers.

“Giving you a bath,” Nick said as though it was completely obvious.

“I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the one who should be getting naked,” Louis said, rubbing at his eyes, willing his stupid body not to betray his reaction to Nick’s current state of undress.

Nick tutted, “Christ, you’re impatient. I’m going to get to you in a minute.”

“I’d actually like to be awake while I bathe,” Louis snapped.

Nick ignored him and in a few moments, long and deft fingers had Louis naked before him, “I want to kiss you,” he whispered, his gaze roaming over Louis’ body.

Louis’ eyes widened, his gaze honing in on Nick’s mouth and he reached out to brush back a stray curl off the deejay’s face, “No you don’t.”

Nick flashed a grin and then his body was pressed against Louis’, “Of course I do. I like pretty things, and you are by far the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

That earned him a sharp slap to the chest, “Oi, fuck off! I’m not a _thing!_ ”

“Of course you’re not princess,” Nick murmured. “Now come on let’s get you clean and then to bed.” 

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Louis stated stubbornly, and how very dare the muscles in Nick’s back look so tempting as the lanky idiot regulated the water temperature. 

“Shush and let’s get you cleaned up,” Nick said and then with a tug, Louis was in the shower, water sluicing over his body. 

Nick laughed as Louis’ body arched towards the steady stream of water, a contented sigh escaping his lips. “Such a kitten you are.”

Louis grunted and ducked his head under the water, letting the warm water take all of the kinks his body had managed to accumulate during the flight home. 

After a few minutes, Louis turned and blinked up at Nick, “Well didn’t you say you were going to bathe me?”

“I also said I was going to kiss you,” Nick grinned and reached for Louis’s body wash.

“You stopped calling and texting,” Louis said. “You get no kisses.”

“Hmm,” Nick said as he poured a generous amount of body wash onto Louis’ loofah. “You were ashamed of me,” he said and then continued before Louis could butt in, “At least I thought you were.”

Louis shook his head, as Nick started to soap up his skin, and he couldn’t help but think that this scene was by far too intimate for just mates. “Not ashamed of you...” he said softly as Nick cleaned his body.

“So if I announce on air tomorrow that I’m dating you,” Nick’s long fingers tilted Louis’ chin up, “You wouldn’t mind?”

Louis smiled at him then, all soft and sleepy, “Modest! might have a fit, but I wouldn’t care.”

“I see,” and there was a glint of mischief in Nick’s brown eyes that should’ve warned Louis,, but the lad was definitely too tired to read into anything. Nick washed his body thoroughly, well he let Louis handle his privates by himself; didn’t want to run the boy off with that brand of intimacy just yet.

When Louis’ skin was all pink and clean, he poked his tongue out and looked up at Nick, “Isn’t it your turn?”

Nick shook his head, his curly hair stuck to his skull and his face, “I bathed already little one.”

“Not little,” Louis said and then he was kissing Nick with everything he had. 

“I tried to hate you,” Louis said in between kisses. “You made me cry!” 

Nick pulled back and looked down at him, “I’m so sorry, let me make it up to you baby.”

His voice was low and sounded wrecked to Louis’ ears. 

“Have at me then,” Louis said quietly and then gasped when Nick suddenly hoisted him up off the ground. “Don’t you dare drop me Nicholas!” he giggled.

Nick playfully growled into his neck, teeth nipping Louis gently, “I’ve got you babe,” he said capturing Louis’ lips with his. 

Louis’ fingers dug into Nick’s shoulders as the older man sucked love bites into his skin, marking Louis; claiming him. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, exchanging kisses, fingers roaming over each other’s body. When Nick put Louis down, his knees shook momentarily but he had no fear of falling, because Nick’s large hands were securely around his waist, keeping him upright.

Nick gave his lips a quick peck before getting to his knees and bur!ying his face in Louis’ tummy, his tongue delving into Louis’ belly button. Louis keened and closed his eyes as Nick’s fingers bit into his hips and his tongue laved his stomach. 

“Nickkk,” he whined low in his throat. 

He could feel the smike that spread across Nick’s face as the older man’s hand moved to cup Louis’ groin.

“Dreamt about this,” the taller man murmured. “Want to kiss every inch of you.”

Another whine from Louis as Nick’s tongue slipped lower and his other hand moved to squeeze Loyis’ left butt cheek. 

“And this arse of yours,” Nick went on, ignoring the insistent tug of fingers in his hair. “Wanna bite it.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathed. 

“Mmhmm,” Nick said running a finger over the top of Louis’ cock, grinning when Louis’ hips snapped forward, seeking more.

“Please,” the lad moaned.

“Shh love,” Nick said, pressing a kiss just above Louis’ swollen cock. “Patience.”

And well, that was _not_ something Louis had alot of.

However, Nick proved that he was the one running the show when he turned Louis around, getting a full view of that beautiful arse that Louis possessed. He had to bite back a groan, his hand reaching down between his legs to squeeze the base of his own erection, in fear that he would embarrass himself before anything even began. 

Louis fumbled with the knobs of the shower, slowing the water down so Nick wouldn’t drown and recieved a squeeze on his hip in gratitude. 

“Christ Louis,” Nick breathed. “Your arse....”

Louis moaned and arched his back, offering said arse to Nick, who didn’t need any further encouragement. Grabbing the soft yet firm flesh between his hands, he placed kisses on each globe, nipping it ever so often. Louis’ head dropped to his hest, his breaths coming out fast and shaky, his body coiled tight in anticipation.

“So pretty,” Nick whispered as his finger brushed against the puckered flesh between Louis’ cheeks. “Wanna taste you...so bad.”

Louis cried out when Nick did just that, the shock of Nick’s warm tongue running over his hole, was almost too much. His body bucked and his hands reached out in front of him to brace against the tiles.

Long fingers spread his cheeks, granting better access for Nick’s tongue and Louis lost all coherency; the only thing he knew was Nick.

_NickNickNick._

Nick ate Louis out for what seemed like eternity, his hand had a firm grip on Louis’ cock, stroking it rythmically, wringing cries of pleasure from the young man. And when Louis thought he couldn’t handle anymore, Nick got to his feet and slid a finger inside where his tongue had been, his voice gruff against Louis’ ear, “I can’t wait to be in you. You’re so tight around my finger.”

Louis made a sound that sounded quite like a sob, and Nick slid in another finger, all the whike speeding up his strokes around Louis. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” he breathed, sinking his teeth into Louis’ shoulder. 

And that was all that Louis needed to explode all over Nick’s hand, his vision whiteing out as his orgasm ripped through his body. When he came back down, Nick had cleaned him off and was wrapping a towel around him.

“Come sleepy head,” the older man said, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. And Louis was so blissed out he allowed himself to be lead out of the bathroom and into his bedroon, where Nick dried his wrinkly skin and dressed him before tucking him into the bed. 

“What about you?” Louis asked blinking sleepily up at him, while he took care of his own clothes. Nick shushed him and climbed into the bed, “Was all about you, now let’s go to sleep. Some of us have to be up early for work.”

Louis puckered his lips for a kiss, which Nick gave willingly before bundling the boy closer and sinking into the pillows.

“Be mine?” he said softly as Louis breath skittered across his chest, fingers playing with Nick’s chest hair.

“And you’ll be mine?” Louis whispered, his eyes still closed.

“Already am,” Nick replied, pulling him closer.

“Good,” Louis said with a smile. “Then I’m yours.”

They fell asleep then, both content and listening to the other’s breaths.

******

When Louis woke the next morning, Nick was gone but he had left a post-it on the pillow, **Have my breakfast ready by the time I get back.- Nick. P.S you have the most adorable snore.**

“I don’t snore,” Louis said but he was smiling as he reached over to turn on the radio, needing to hear the silly prat’s voice. 

He sent a text to Nick, telling him that he would starve and reiterating that he did in fact _not_ snore.

Nick’s voice washed over him and Louis couldn’t stop the boyish giggle that escaped him as Nick told his listeners about a text he had just recieved.

“Would you believe my adorable boyfriend just text me to tell me he doesn’t snore?” Nick said. “He does and I think it’s adorable, sounds like a proper kitten he does.”

“Fuck off,” Louis giggled to his radio.

“And to think, I was such a good boyfriend last night,” Nick went on.

“Listen Grimmy, we don’t want to hear about your sex lifeon-air and since _when_ did the likes of _you_ get a boyfriend?” Aimee asked, her voice teasing.

Nick laughed and Louis buried his face in his pillow, “Not telling you anything darling, but I’d like to dedicate the next song to him, and he better be listening. I quite like these particular lyrics: _‘Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find’_. Can’t wait to love you kitten. See you soon Tommo.”

Aimee was besides herself as she introduced the song and Louis was torn between sobbing and laughing, he didn’t know what to make of it all, but he knew he was very happy. His phone was going crazy and he ignored everything but a text from Liam.

**I’m accepting nothing less than your first born being named after me. - Liam**

That made Louis laugh and when Nick got back just after ten, he really did explore every inch of Louis and then some.

 

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that. *kisses*


End file.
